Jumanji
'Jumanji '''is a world in ''Kingdom Hearts II ½ and ''Kingdom Hearts III ½. It is a world-within-a-world, much like the 100 Acre Wood, Timeless River and Space Paranoids. It can be accessed by going to Merlin's house in Radiant Garden. Story Kingdom Hearts II ½ Searching through items at Merlin's house, Yuffie finds a mysterious old board game. Sora, Donald and Goofy stop by and play the game with her. Merlin arrives just too late to warn them, and Yuffie is sucked into the game. Merlin explains that he found the game one day and that it has magical properties. The only way to get Yuffie out is by rolling a five or an eight, or by entering the game itself. As Sora, Donald and Goofy continue to play, they are sucked into the game as well. The game harbors a lush jungle world filled with fierce creatures - and Heartless. It turns out that Pete, Nilmax and Xerruy are also inside, having entered the game through corridors of darkness. Making their way through the jungle, Sora, Donald and Goofy soon find themselves targeted by a tenacious hunter named Van Pelt, who is being helped by Pete. They are rescued by Alan Parrish, a man who has been stuck in the game since he was a young boy. Together, they go search for Yuffie. Yuffie, meanwhile, is targeted by Nilmax and Xerruy who are trying to turn her into a Heartless to get her Nobody. Sora and the others find her just in time, being confronted by the Jumanji's resident lion who is being controlled by the Heartless. After defeating the lion, they try to find a way to exit the game. Van Pelt and Pete catch them. Nilmax and Xerruy show up as well, forcing the team to split up - Donald and Goofy take on Nilmax and Xerruy, respectively, while Sora fights Van Pelt with the help of Yuffie and Alan. Van Pelt is defeated. Nilmax and Xerruy are then confronted by Pete, who is tired of Organization XIII's meddling. While they fight it off, Sora and the others escape. Van Pelt's rifle reveals a new Gate, which allows Sora and the others to return to Radiant Garden where they are reunited with Leon, Merlin, Aerith and Cid. Alan Parrish takes up residence at Radiant Garden. Kingdom Hearts III ½ TBA. Based on ''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. Characters *Alan Parrish - Dan Castellaneta *Yuffie - Mae Whitman *Van Pelt - Corey Burton *Lion *Smolder Bravestone (James Patrick Stuart) *Sheldon Oberon (Jack Black) *Franklin Finbar (Kevin Hart) *Ruby Roundhouse (Cree Summer) *Jefferson McDonough (Nick Jonas) *Crocodile *Monkeys *Flesh-eating plants Trivia *The "rule" from the film that only the person whose turn it is can be sucked into the game is tweaked to allow Donald and Goofy to stay with Sora as he enters the game. The rule that they can only get out if someone on the outside rolls a five or an eight is "broken" as well, but this is justified by the power of the Keyblade. *Although he takes up residence in Radiant Garden after escaping the game, Alan Parrish will accompany Sora, Donald and Goofy if they re-enter the game after completing the storyline. *Although Sora's visit to Jumanji is set in the timeline of the 1995 original, the look of the world is based on the 2017 sequel Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. ''This is because the world's story is set inside Jumanji, which is not seen in the 1995 film but does appear in the 2017 one. Van Pelt is still based off the 1995 incarnation, however. Despite the visit occurring before the game turns itself from a board game into a console game, some of the sequels video game world mechanics are carried over into the visit, to fit it within ''Kingdom Hearts's video game narrative. Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½ Category:Kingdom Hearts III ½